Matchmaker
by TheWildOne1
Summary: Octavia sees the chemistry brewing between Bellamy and Clarke so she decides to do something about it.


******Author's Note: This is a random drabble I wrote from Octavia's POV. Show some love if you think it's worthy!**

******A big thanks to LoVe JH Writer and BrookyV for beta reading the beginning of this story. Any mistakes made are my fault!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I'll admit, I didn't notice it at first.

My brother had only loved me for the longest time so at first, I missed all the signs that he was falling for Clarke.

And really, who could blame me for not noticing? After all, they could barely stand each other in the beginning. In fact, I'm pretty sure he thought about killing her a time or two. Not that I ever asked him, but I saw the calculating look in his eyes when he watched her.

He never did though and that was a puzzle to me. Bellamy had several opportunities but instead, he saved her over and over again.

_That was the first clue._

"Whatever the hell we want" had been a very popular motto among the delinquents after being locked up for so long. No rules, no consequences.

It really was like heaven on Earth.

Then that little girl Charlotte died and something changed in Bellamy that day.

It was a subtle shift that only someone who had watched him closely would see. I had seen noticed but then I saw that I was not alone in that. Clarke had watched Bellamy enough to have seen it too.

_That was the second clue._

Next, they started to exchange long looks, almost as if they were having conversations without words. At first, it was just a glance here and there, but then it transformed into something more. Something real.

Bellamy would look to Clarke for confirmation. Clarke would look to Bellamy for help. Round and round it went between them.

It was about this time that I realized that they no longer hated each other. There was mutual respect and it was mind-boggling for anyone that had seen them only days before.

_That was the third clue._

Not long after the looking, came the touching. A hand on a shoulder here, a touch on the back there. It was never overly obvious to anyone but I was already on the lookout.

My brother had never been the kind to give comfort through a touch but this girl brought it out in him. It was actually pretty amazing to see.

Sure, Bellamy had sex with random girls around camp, which did involve lots of touching, but it wasn't done in kindness or understanding. Not that his sex life was something I liked to think about!

_That was the fourth clue._

The thing that truly got me though, was the first time I saw my brother smile at Clarke.

He didn't smile at anyone other than me and with all our recent problems; it had been awhile since I'd seen it. My brother had a great smile, which he didn't have much use for in such grim circumstances we were now faced, but all the same, it was wonderful to see it when it did happen.

I almost missed it when it happened, as I was sneaking out of camp, but right before I left, I turned back to find Bellamy. It was Unity Day and he was talking to Clarke. Nothing out of the ordinary but then, he smiled at her. Not a smirk but an actual full-blown smile.

I knew right then and there what I needed to do.

I needed to play matchmaker.

* * *

**Step 1 - Protective**

The first time I tried to get them together, I was subtle. I didn't want to push them too hard when they hadn't yet realized how they felt about each other. This was be my chance to give a nudge in that direction.

One of the guard was to go with Clarke to gather more plants for her medicine but I had pulled him aside to tell him that Bellamy had reassigned him. Clarke was getting tired of waiting eventually and so she left without anyone as back-up.

It was just the kind of thing to set off Bellamy to go find her himself. I waited about 20 minutes then went to find my delightfully obtuse brother.

"Bellamy!"

"What is it Octavia? I'm busy." He glared at me.

"I tried to stop her but she left without back-up."

Bellamy looked bored, "Who did?"

"Clarke."

Just as I predicted, Bellamy dropped what he was doing and started for the gate. While before he looked bored, now he was struggling between concern and anger.

"When and where did she go?"

"To the river. And about 20 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you come tell me sooner?"

"Well, you said it yourself, you were busy."

"Dammit Octavia. If she does this again, you come tell me right away."

With those parting words, my brother was off, running after his Princess.

* * *

**Step 2 - Confessions**

A few days later, I managed to get Clarke alone for some girl talk. We often worked together in the medical level of the drop ship and it had been a quiet day for injuries.

"So Clarke, I see you and my brother are getting along better these days."

Clarke smiled, "Yeah, when he's not being a total ass, he's not so bad."

"You know, I don't think I've seen him smile at anyone else but you and me since we arrived on Earth."

Clarke must not have been aware of that little fact as she stumbled over her task. I smiled to myself as she worked to make herself appear unaffected.

"I'm sure that's not true."

I shrugged, playing it nonchalantly. "If you say so."

She went back to her work but I watched as Clarke stared off in thought. I had planted the seed in her mind and I was going to enjoy watching it take root.

* * *

**Step 3 - Jealousy**

A week or two passed before I found my next opportunity to help my favorite pairing.

I had noticed Clarke watching Bellamy more and more when he wasn't looking and it was time to tip the scales again.

Clarke was sitting with several of the Hundred, enjoying the evening meal while people exchanged stories about their lives on the Ark. It turned out that Clarke, when not bogged down with serious shit, was actually pretty charming.

And the other boys had started to notice, including my brother. Bellamy was glaring at Clarke and her entourage when I walked over to him.

"What's your problem?"

"She doesn't have time for this. The Grounders could come at any time. We need to make plans, not sit around talking."

"I don't know. I think she deserves to relax and have a little fun. Those boys seem more than willing to help her with some stress relief."

A grin threatened to cross my lips at the thunderstruck expression on my brother's face. He was realizing that those boys wanted some _personal _attention from Clarke.

I watched in glee as Bellamy marched over to the group and started tossing orders around, causing the boys to scatter.

No one dared to interrupt the two the rest of the evening as they sat around the fire trading their own stories.

* * *

**Final Step - Lockdown**

I waited a few more weeks before I put the last piece of the plan into motion. They were still dragging their feet, so I decided that drastic action was in order.

I cornered Jasper and Monty in their tent in order to convince them to help me. They were afraid of Bellamy and didn't want reprisal from their actions so they refused to be accessories to my plot. It took awhile but I finally threatened them that if they didn't help, that I'm sure I could think of something worse to tell Bellamy, such as them making a move on me.

They didn't argue anymore after that.

I sent one of them to fetch Clarke first to tell her that Bellamy needed to talk to her about the Grounders away from the rest of the group. A few minutes later, the other boy went to tell Bellamy that I was sick and that Clarke had quarantined me in the top-level of the drop ship.

Meanwhile, I hid on the second level and waited till I saw Bellamy head up the ladder. I was quick to follow behind him once he reached the top, pulling the latch closed and locking it.

"Octavia! What the hell are you playing at?" my brother yelled at me.

"Let us out Octavia, please?" Clarke was always the nicer one.

They pounded for several minutes but I was the only one in the ship. The boys had spread a rumor that there was a new sickness going around so everyone stayed clear.

"I'm not letting you two out till you figure this out. I've tried to play nice but you two are the most stubborn people I know."

"What are you talking about? We're getting along fine." This was from Clarke.

"I mean, that you two need to just hook up already and stop making the rest of us miserable. I'll let you two just think on that for a while." I walked away, ignoring their calls for me to return.

When I returned a few hours and unlocked the hatch, they took a few minutes to come down. Clarke's shirt was inside out and my brother's jeans had the top button undone. Between that and their disheveled hair, it told me what I needed to know.

I was a great matchmaker.


End file.
